el plan perfecto 2
by loveseddie
Summary: va sobre como Sam y freddie logran aclarar sussentimientos atraves de un magnifico plan creado por melanie y Freddie ... Es mejor que lo que pone porfavor leanlo...! y dejen Review
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V Freddie

Después de hablar con Sam he roto con Carly, la verdad es que en el fondo me ayusó lo que ella me dijo y no estoy seguro de querer estar con Carly, en realidad no lo estoy desde que bueno…desde que besé a Sam

Cada vez que la veo hablando con otro chico me siento algo extraño, me pongo, pues me pongo furioso…, no es que este celoso es solo que bueno yo la quiero mucho, creo que mas de lo que debería por como me trata ella pero,supongo que esa es su forma de demostrar que también me quiere..o al menos eso pienso yo..

En el colegio

P.O.V Sam

Esto es de locos, como voy a sentir algo por fredifer, bueno a veces creo que es mi mejor amigo..pero cuando lo vi con Carly besándose…el me pregunto que si yo estaba celosa y ..creo que si lo estaba ..pero eso es imposible como yo Sam Pucket puede enamorarse de un ñoño como el… oh Dios! Me estare enamorando del tonto de Fredie , n-no eso es imposible, bueno de todas formas yo se que el nunc se fijaría en mi..

Bueno hay viene pete que le pasara parece preocupado voy a ver..espera se dirije a mi…:

Sam: hola Pete..¿como estas?

Pete: hola Sam ..te ves muy linda

Sam oh..gracias-dije mientras me sonrojaba

Pete: Bueno Sam..estas con alguien?

Sam: no que yo sepa ¿Por qué?

Pete: Bueno pues desde la ultima vez que salimos te he ..te he echado de menos..-dijo muy tímidamente

Sam: me has extrañado..? no no te entiendo..

Pete: Pues quería preguntarte qu e si querias ser mi novia

Sam: tu novia?-dije un poco nerviosa

Pete: Si.. siempre que quieras claro…

En ese momento suena el timbre

Sam: pues es que..tenemos que ir a clase..!

Chapter 2

**Bueno debido a que no he recibido una sola queja de mi historia seguire con ella y si a alguien no le gusta me encantaría recibir sus quejas…**

**De todas formas perdón por que este es mi primer fanfiction y estoy trabajando muy duro en el..**

_Clase de Ciencias _

General POV

Sam: Pss..Carly-dijo la rubia en voz baja

Carly: Ahora no Sam

S: necesito hablar contigo es sobre…

En ese instante la profesora las interrumpio

Profesora: Sam!Carly! se puede saber de que están hablando mientra explico

S: oh.. solo le decía a carly que si después me dejaba sus apuntes de matemáticas…

Profesora: Sam?

S: si?

Profesora: estamos en Ciencias.. bueno supongo que es bueno que te intereses por alguna clase..bueno sigamos

S: bueno carly como decía…-entonces Carly la interrumpió

C: Sam la profesora nos va a castigar como sigamos….

S:oh! vamos Carly es algo muy importante te prometo que luego te dejare que atiendas a la clase ..

C: ya que… bueno y que paso ahora?

S: pues es que Pete me pidió que sea su novia ..y no se que hacer..

C: PETE ? El mismo chico que dejaste en ridículo hace mas de dos semanas por que decidio que fueran solo amigos

S:bueno yo también lo vi raro pero bueno yo se que es la única oportunidad que tengo de salir con alguien como el … por que quien yo quiero no me haría jamas caso.. Y pues lo pasaba bien cuando salíamos..

C:oh.. y se puede saber quien te gusta? Nunca me lo habias dicho que te gustaba alguien…

Entonces la maestra las mando a callar y Sam se libro de decirle que el chico que le gustaba era la persona con la que ella había estado saliendo hasta hace una semana..

TAQUILLAS

**Freddie POV**

C: Bueno y me vas a decir quien te gusta ¿

S: Es que no lo entenderías y te enfadarías conmigo si luego salgo con Pete y …

C: ay! Solo dime y ya esta prometo no enojarme contigo

S: esta bien .. no puedo además ahí viene fredwuardo y no quiero que se entere..

F:hola chicas.. Que paso?

C: Sam no quiere decirme quien le gusta.. y pone de excusa que tu estas delante y no quiere que lo sepas

S: Carly ..te había dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu discreción-dijo sarcásticamente

F: Y por que yo no puedo saber?

C:Sam todos somos amigos

S: No..somos dos mejores amigas y un tonto tecnicucho

Me encanta la forma en que me pone sus nombrecillos y la forma en que se rie cuando yo me molesto..pero lo que no entiendo es por que no quiere que yo sepa quien le gusta supongo que será mejor que me vaya para que Sam le diga a Carly

F: aag! De todas formas ya me iba… y tampoco me interesa saber quien te gusta..-dije mirándola a los ojos esos ojos azules en los que me pierdo cada vez que me mira..

Luego de que me fui no tuvo ninguna excusa para no decirle a Carly quien le gustaba .. y ella no lo olvidaba

C:bueno ya Freddie se fue asi que ahora dime quien es el que te gusta Sam

S:te dire si prometes no reírte de mi okey ?

**Sam POV **

No me podía creer que estuviera apunto de confesarle a Carly que me gustaba el tonto de Freddie pero en el momento en que iba a decirle sono mi teléfono

Era mi mama

S:Hola ma.. que paso ?

S:QUE?

Entonces freddie vino corriendo a ver que pasaba

S: esta bien te veo luego..Bye

C: y? que te dijo tu mama

S:Hizo realidad la peor de mis pesadillas..

F: no te dejara comer mas comida a odas horas

S:peor que eso..Melany regresa a mi casa y va a venir a la escuela con nosotros

C:Que?enserio ?

S:Bueno me tengo que ir..mama viene a recogerme ..Carly quieres venir conmigo?

C:es que todavía me queda una clase pero por que no vas con Freddie

Le mire esperando que dijera que no quería ir pero para mi sorpresa se alegro de venir a buscar a Melanie..

**Bueno espero que les guste..ustedes deciden si sigo con la historia o la dejo sin final...**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo pero he tenido muchas ideas en mi cabeza y he tenido que estudiar mucho en la escuela…también he estado empezando otra historia Seddie pero a partir de ahora intentare subir un capitulo cada dia(lo intentare)o al menos uno a la semana…Bueno ahora les dejo con la continuación..**

En el aeropuerto(Sam POV)

Habiamos llegado media hora antes a recoger a Melanie ,mi mama estaba muy nerviosa ya que se había acabado su escuela lejos de nosotras y ahora estaría en la misma escuela que yo,y, posiblemente estaríamos en la misma clase y estaríamos siempre juntas ..No es que no quiera a mi hermana es solo que ella es muy muy femenina..

F: Sam , no crees que hemos llegado muy pronto –dije el tecnicucho sacándome de mis pensamientos

S: bueno si,pero es que mi mama no quería que Mel esperara porque supuso que estaría cansada del viaje…ya sabes..se preocupa de ella

F: supongo que tiene razón,y le dijistes a Carly quien te gusta?¿

S: no …ya sabes me llamo mi mama desesperada y no pude decirle, a caso te importa fredalupe?¿

F: claro que me importa somos amigos no?¿

S:si supongo que somos "amigos"

F:entonces como somos amigos me diras quien te gusta?¿

S:entonces como somos amigos pues claro que no idiota..enserio creías que te lo iba a decir

F:bueno ..yo..mira esa no es Melanie..

S:no..espera..es MELANIE..-dije extrañamente alegre

Mel vino corriendo cuando me oyo gritar su nombre,dejo las maletas en el suelo y seguidamente me dio un enorme abrazo…unos tres minutos después nos separamos y fue corriendo hacia nuestra madre luego se dio cuenta de que Frediefer estaba con nosotras y ellos empezaron a hablar.

Yo cogí las maletas de Melanie y las meti en el coche mientras ella seguía hablando con el tonto de freddie

POV Freddie

Estaba hablando con Sam cuando de repente levante la vista y observe a una rubia muy parecida a Sam entonces deduci que debería ser Melanie. Ella fue corriendo a Sam y la abrazo por tres minutos? Si mas o menos…luego fue a la sr Pucket y estuvieron unos cinco minutos abrazandose,luego se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí y me saludo y empezamos a hablar

F:bueno y que tal estas ?

M:realmente bien y muy cotenta de haber vuelto,los extrañaba a todos

F:a todos? Eso me incluye?

M: claro tonto-dijo con ana voz muy dulce y dio un suave golpe en el brazo,estaba claro que ella no era Sam

F: bueno y has echado mucho de menos a Sam supongo

M:bueno la he visto por Icarly pero si la he echado mucho de menos…y hablando de Icarly en los programas ustedes dos han estado muy raros últimamente y eso de que hayas venido a buscarme..ustedes dos no estarán..ya sabes ..saliendo?

Cuando me dijo eso me quede de piedra podría decirle que yo si quería pero sabia que sam no me quería o decirle que yo estaba enamorado de Carly aunque fuera una gran mentira a que ahora no sentía nada por ella la seguía queriendo pero como una amiga incluso como a una hermana pero más de eso

M:freddie? Freddie! Sigues ahí!

F:eh..si lo siento es que estaba pensando en otra cosa..

M:bueno y vas a contestar a mi pregunta

F: Melanie enserio crees que Sam y yo podemos estar saliendo juntos..enserio lo crees?

M: bueno harian una linda pareja por no decir que sois perfecto el uno para el otro pero claro es Sam y tu no podrias sentir nada por ella verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa picara y una mirada de desafio..no podía mentirle porque no soy un gran mentiroso solo podía decir

F: bueno la verdad es que estoy…bueno pues que me gusta Sam pero yo se que ella no siente lo mismo somos solo amigos y además le gusta otro

M: enserio? ODM..y tú sabes quién es?

F: no lo sabe nadie ni siquiera Carly..

M: bueno pues creo que sere la primera en saberlo

F:asi y eso como..

M:somos gemelas y aunque no lo creas se muy bien como saber quien le gusta

F:se que es mucho pedir pero me lo dirias ¿

M:el que?

F:pues quien le gusta digo cuando lo sepas

M:bueno depende de quien sea..

Mel y yo ya estábamos dentro del coche ,luego entro Sam ,ella se sentó delante con su mama y Mel y yo atrás .. la mama de Sam nos dejó a los tres en el Bushwell plaza .Sam fue directamente a casa de Carly y Mel me acompaño a buscar unas cosas para el próximo Icarly

En casa de Freddie

POV Mel

Ahora que sabía que ha Freddie le gustaba necesitaba saber que sam también le quería aunque últimamente en sus mails hablaba mucho de freddie, también me conto que freddie le salvo la vida a Carly y que ahora ellos estaban saliendo juntos, al día siguiente me llego un mail de Sam que me decía que Carly y Freddie habían roto..y lo mas extraño era que parecía.. es Sam y no ahi quien la entienda pero yo creo y juraría que ella también siente algo por freddie,aunque sea un pequeño enamoramiento pero ella siente algo por él y yo voy a hacer que ella habra los ojos de una vez.

M: oye freddie si yo te propusiera un plan para hacer que Sam se fije en ti lo harias sin poner peros ni preguntar nada y harias todo lo que yo te dijera y lo mas importante aprenderías a mentir?

F:Sam se fijaría en mi de seguro y podría tener la oportunidad de ser su novio?

M:si haces lo que te digo siiii.._dije en una voz cantarina

F: entonces lo haría con los ojos cerrados..y que es lo que vamos a hacer..?


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo de el plan perfecto ,sé que el capítulo anterior es muy lioso pero tratare de hacer los próximos menos lioso . Mañana intentare subir el próximo y no hacerles esperar demasiado. Bueno y aquí está el siguiente capitulo..**

_Aún en casa de Freddie (Freddie POV)_

No sabía porque Melanie se tomaba tantas molestias en que yo intentara hacer algo para que Sam se fijara en mí. Yo se que ella es muy difícil de conseguir y más si soy yo el tonto tecnicucho de su programa y el de Carly claro .. pero la verdad me sorprendió que Melanie se interese tanto.. le gustare enserio a Sam? Bueno eso es lo que piensa su gemela supongo que ellas tienen ese sexto sentido no? Bueno de todos modos yo voy a hacer el plan ese que todavía no se muy bien que es…

M: Antes de decirte de que va nuestro plan necesito prepararte para mentir a la persona mas difícil de engañar.. voy a prepararte para engañar a Sam.

F: crees que eso es posible…digo no es que tu no seas buena enseñando a mentir pero yo lo de mentir …-fui interrumpido por los gritos de mi madre

Sñr Benson:Freddie benson que haces con una chica.. más bien con esa chica en tu cuarto

F:mama ella no es esa chica que tu crees ella es Melanie

Sñr Benson: oh enserio y por que esa tal "Melanie " es exactamente igual a tu amiguita Sam

M:oh ..es que Sam y yo somos gemelas..pero yo soy la buena

F:si..no se parece en nada a Sam

Sñr Benson: entonces supongo que no te importara contestar a unas preguntas para conocerte un poco mejor no son buenas las malas influencias para el niñito de mama..

F:aagh ma..! no tienes por que dejarme en ridículo siempre

M: ay! Esta bien Freddie a mi no me molesta..deberia gustarte que tu mama se preocupe tanto por ti es muy lindo de su parte Señora Benson( dijo mirando para mi mama)

Sñr Benson: bueno si están muy ocupados no hace falta..

F:gracias ahora si nos dejas seguir

M: adiós Sñr Benson-dijo como siempre muy sonriente

HORAS DESPUES

Era increíble la forma en que Melanie había conseguido que mi madre nos dejara SOLOS a los dos en mi habitación y era extraño porque ella me había quitado las cámaras de mi cuarto y no podía saber lo que estábamos haciendo…

Ya llebava varias horas ensallando para empezar con nuestro plan Melanie lo tenía todo planeado era como si llevase años con ello y lo más sorprendente era que en apenas una hora ya sabia perfectamente que hacer para que mi querida Samantha se fijara en mí ..estaba tan emocionada que ya quería ir a casa de Carly para que todo empezara yo en mi interior sabía que al principio no iba a ser como yo esperaba(Melanie me había mentalizado muy bien para que no quisiera dejarlo todo si los primeros días no pasaba nada especial auque yo seguía creyendo que hoy era el día).

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CARLY (Sam pov)

Quedaba menos de una hora para el próximo iCarly yo estaba en el estudio ensayando con Carly cuando entra mi hermana con fredwuard ..no me hubiera molestado si no fuera por que venían abrazados y estaban muy acaramelados era realmente raro y lo mas increíble era que tenia ganas de pegarles y gritar que no me podían hacer esto pero como no siempre gana mi orgullo y solo me burle de ellos y seguí sin prestar la más mínima intención como si no me importara aunque por dentro estuvieran clavándome un puñal en el corazón.

S:Se pueden saber donde estabas fredalupe? Quedan menos de una hora para hacer iCarly y no has estado en el ensayo-Eso sono muy raro viniendo de mi- que poco profesional

M:No trates asi a mi novi…a mi amigo –se puso muy roja yo se que iba a decir a mi novio pero por que no lo dijo?Freddie la miro a ella y luego me miro a mi con cara de alegría y desconcierto era tan lindo…no se porque demonios me tuve que enamorar de él y ahora el estaba con mi hermana gemela por que tuvo que elegirla a ella ..Seguro que porque ella tan linda como Carly y ella no lo golpea ni lo trata mal..

Sacandome de mis pensamientos suena mi móvil era Pete

S:hola pete por que me llamas esta a punto de empezar iCarly

P: bueno es que quería saber si ya te pensastes lo de volver

S:oh eso..bueno es que ahora estoy muy ocupada y no puedo contestarte ..adios..(Despues de que sam colgase)

C:que quería Pete?

S:una respuesta..ya sabes lo que te dije en clase

C: oh ..bueno y vas a regresar con él..opss..lo siento Sam no quería decirlo tu sabes .. creo que Spencer me llama..

S:esta bien Carly de todas formas se iban a enterar cuando..

F;M,C: cuando que?

S:cuando le dijera que no y le pegara una paliza si no quisiera volver a ser mi amigo..Bueno empezamos o hoy no se hace iCarly

C:oh..si claro claro oye sam? He pensado que tal vez podríamos hacer una fiesta de pijamas hoy después de iCarly para darle la bienvenida a Mel que les parece?

M: Oh bueno es que pues yo quería pasar la noche con mi mama pero..que tal si lo dejamos para otro día? Pero Sam si quiere se puede quedar

S:oh..bueno creo que ire a casa ya sabes para estar con Mel porque no he tenido tiempo de estar con ella desde que llego-dije mirando para Freddie

C:oh bueno pues entonces empezemos iCarly

AL TERMINAR ICARLY

M: bueno creo que deberíamos irmos


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de El plan perfecto…Bueno espero que les haya gustado he hecho lo mejor que he podido pero bueno…también he estado pensando en varias historias para otros fanfics una de las posibles es "Griffin regresa" o también "Necesito esa entrada" la segunda es solo de un capitulo o dos por lo que la terminara pronto y la podre subir..ya no les digo mas aquí esta el ultimo capitulo

AL TERMINAR ICARLY

M:bueno creo que deberíamos irnos

S:que..? por que ya? todavia no he probado el tocino Boliviano que Spencer compro esta mañana

M:esta bien pero cuando termines avísame yo estoy aquí arriba con Freddie

Sam y Carly fueron hacia la cocina y Sam volvió a subir al estudio donde se encontraban Freddie y Sam empezó a escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos y descubrió algo muy interesante..

F: creo que tu magnífico plan no esta funcionando..

M: solo es cuestión de tiempo que ella se de cuenta que ella te quiere como tu la quieres

Sam pensó que estaban hablando del amor de Freddie hacia Carly pero por que el les había mentido diciendo que ya no le gustaba Carly.A lo mejor eso era parte del plan..Ella siguió escuchando la conversación

F: ella nunca me ha querido y nunca lo va hacer Mel ..por que no te entra eso en la cabeza.. Sam me odia

M: yo no creo que ella te odie es solo que no se ha dado cuenta que ha estado escondiendo sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo

(Sam POV)

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo Freddie estaba enamorado de mi osea que la chica que estaba intentando poner celosa y de la que nos hablo a Carly y a mi era yo..como he podido ser tan estúpida…pero es tan increíble que yo le guste y lo mas sorprendente es que no me haya dado cuenta de que ellos me estaban mintiendo, bueno Mel es una pucket y si sabe fingir y engañar pero Fredalupe ,es muy raro todo esto

Me decido a entrar pero cuando estoy dentro no se que hacer o que decir…todo es tan confuso que no se que hacer debería de decirle la verdad…

F:¿Sam? Has oído lo que estábamos hablando

M:Sam..SAM – mi querida hermana me saco de mis pensamientos

S:QUE?

F:te repito has escuchado TODA la conversación

S:Depende de que entiendas por toda y conversación

M: Sam no estamos bromeando…

S: está bien escuche toda la conversación… adiós.

Salí corriendo y me dirigí a la salida de incendios fue el lugar en donde tuve mi primer beso con Freddie… es increíble que un beso pueda hacer que dos personas que se "odian" se "amen"… sí, amo a Freddie Benson es tan loco todo…

(Freddie POV)

Despues que Sam saliera corriendo me despedí de Mel, de Carly y de Spencer y me dirigí a la salida de incendios no sé por qué pero era como si una voz en mi interior me dijera que debía estar y creo que hice bien… ahí estaba ella… tan hermosa como siempre con la mirada fija mirando a la nada se veía tan diferente a como siempre la había visto y no le tenía miedo en este momento porque ella parecía tan llene de valor y decidí hablar con ella

F: Sam sé que sabes todo lo que siento y no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo es obvio que tu no sientes lo mismo simplemente soy el tecnicucho de tu programa y el de Carly.

S: porque nunca me lo dijistes?

F: tenía miedo… sabía que todo cambiaría entre los dos… fui un tonto y siento haber fingido que no me importabas y que estaba enamorado de Carly lo lamento… absolutamente todo… pero podemos seguir siendo amigos…

S: Bueno… pues no sé cómo decirte que…

F:¿ Sam pasa algo?

S: es solo que… tú me gustas también

F:¿puedes repiterlo?

S:¿No se como decirtelo?

F:no lo ultimo que dijistes ¿puedes repetirlo?

S:Tu tambien me gus- Y eso era suficiente para Freddie por que no dejo que Sam terminara su frase,antes de que ella se diera cuenta Freddie plasmo sus labios sobre los de ella y los juntó en un apasionado beso lleno de un amor escondido durante mucho tiempo,lleno de ternura y de afecto, un beso del que Sam no pudo nada, más que responderle besandolo de la misma manera y demostrando en ese simple gesto todo lo que ambos habian estado guardando durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
